goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Kento Koshiba/Grounded
Cast *Eric as Moe, Wreck-It Ralph, Armored Armadillo, Principal Eric and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse *Simon as Joe and Boomer Kuwanger *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, My Melody, Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Hana Shimano, Nowi and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Princess Daisy, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Danny Dog, Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride, Kumakkii Mashiro and Summer *Dave as Justin the Rat *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Elsa, Sarah West, Uta Yumeno, Mikasa, and Ms. Shikako Shikano *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Lanmao, Mario and Inuyasha *Princess as Princess Peach, Azura and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill and Mr. Dallas *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Joey as Chill Penguin, Tiger the Cat, James Midorihara, Sonic the Hedgehog, Weatherstar4000video and Parapper the Rapper *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Naruto Uzumaki, Olaf, Goku, Krillin, Dumbo, Adult Gohan, Nick Penguin, Wheel Gator, Future Trunks and Toad *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich, Beshte, Eren, Floppy Rabbit, Kanta Kabayama, Yoshi, and Ono *Professor as Wario *Belle as Pamie Penguin *Paul as Slash Beast *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm so furious at you for capturing my classmate Kento Koshiba and tickle his feet for reason! Now Asako Kageyama has to worship hia feet to help him sleep peacefullt in bed thanks to you two! That's it! You both are so grounded big time! No Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment System and Cartoon Network for you! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that is final, you wicked witch! Now it's time for our friends and allies to punish you! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You'll be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS or DVD and If you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba! You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida! Me and my wife my age Ramurin Makiba are very furious at you for what you have done! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm very mad at you two for tickle torturing Kento Koshiba like that! You both will be forced to watch Disney movies and that is final! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You both will play all Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, One Piece and Tokyo Extreme Racers games until you win or else, Sakurako Koinuma will beat you both up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida! I'm very furious at you two for tickle torturing Kento Koshiba like that! If you do to same to me again, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara will come and beat you both up! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! I agree what Kikko Hayashida said! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink again, I will cry extremely hard to the point to send you flying with my massive tsunami of tears! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! I'm very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Minerva Mink for reason! Now Asako Kageyama has to worship Kento Koshiba's feet to help him sleep peacefully in bed because of you! If you do that to Shimajirō Shimano, you'll turn into a Kikko Hayashida look alike girl fox with Ivy's voice! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Me and Satomi Hiroyuki are very angry at you for what you have done to Kento Koshiba! You'll be forced to watch all Star Wars movies along witn Star Wars Rebels and that is final, or else I will attack you both with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! Start paying attention to Disney, FUNimation, Viz Media and Shimajirō and that is final, you bad girl! If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you both! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. We can't stand you always not listening to us for no reason! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you try to tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, Monta Kimura and I will call in Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you bith up! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! My Melo and I are very disappointed in you two for tickle torturing Kento Koshiba like that! You will watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara and many female Challenge Island Kindergartners will come and beat you both up! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. No Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment System and Cartoon Network for you both bad boys! Plus, you both are worse than Kuromi! *Wario: I'm Wario. I heard you captured Kento Koshiba for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you win, or else I will barge at you! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I'm so fed up because you tickled Minerva Mink! *Foo: I'm Foo. I will donate your Scooby Doo stuff to Shimajirō Shimano because he's way better than you! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. This year's kids will be very angry at you for tickling Minerva Mink. If you do that to Shimajirō Shimano, you'll turn into a red loftwing with Azura's voice! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. We're going to beat you up with chainsaws! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to tickle Kento Koshiba, You both are going to be stretched for 5 months! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You getting stretched for 5 months! *(Moe and Joe are aoon stretched) *Moe and Joe: (together) No! (X30) *Wario: There. Now you have been stretched a bit! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Now Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama will give you final punishments! *Mimirin: This is a very strict and painful warning! If you dare call me a crybaby again, Kikko Hayashida will beat you up. *Nyakkii: And if you dare you both tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma again for no reason, Niisuke and I will whack your asses so painfully with frying pans! *Shimajirō: Yes! That's why you're completely banned from everything by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment System and Cartoon Network! Now it's about time to let Renge Midorihara and my mom to come over and beat you both up! Mom and Renge Midorihara, beat Moe and Joe up! *Renge Midorihara: This is what will get for tickle torturing my daughter's classmate, Kento Koshiba for no reason! Now Sakura Shimano and I are going to break your skulls! Prepare for some bleeding! *Moe and Joe: (together) No! (X32)